There has long been a need to connect an anchoring object to an anchored object using a flexible interconnection device. The flexible qualities of the flexible interconnection device allow dynamic conditions that typically aggravate the condition of various components, especially the terminal linkage components between the flexible interconnection device and the anchor or anchored object. Mitigating this aggravation requires particular designs and materials that at present are more of a compromise rather than a solution or are limited in application. One method to effect a terminal connection that minimizes aggravation in a particular application is that used in the manufacture of pre-stressed concrete products as detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,832 (Brandestini et al.). A method to minimize the detrimental effects of flexing of an interconnecting device used in off-shore floating structures is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,316 B1 (Shutz et al.).